


Husbands on Honeymoon

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, robron
Genre: Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, cheeky robron, cute af husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: “Aaron, I’m trying to suck your dick here. Stop being so interested in the décor.”





	Husbands on Honeymoon

“Robert this place looks so expensive!” Aaron put his bag down and looked around the massive apartment. 

“Nice, hah?” 

“Yes Robert, it’s nice. How much did it cost?”

“You don’t need to worry about that?”

“Well I do if it means we can’t afford food when we get home!”

“Stop being so dramatic. It was a good deal. Just enjoy it.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron’s middle. “Me and you with a massive bed and…” He pointed to the big double doors that opened out onto a patio “and a massive pool.”

“What!” Aaron’s eyes widened. “Are you joking?”

“Nope.”

He stepped away from Aaron. “Go have a look, husband.”

Aaron shook his head with a grin. He walked to the doors and opened them slowly. 

The view was amazing. All he could see was the sea. They were high up with an amazing view of the hills below them. 

He looked round at Robert. “Bloody hell Robert. Seriously, how much did it cost?”

Robert took his shirt off. “I promise it wasn’t that much. Now come here and use your hands for something useful.” 

Aaron smirked. “And that would be...?”

“Taking the rest of my clothes off, and then yours, then turning the shower on so we can get this plane smell off of us.”

“You don’t waste any time do you.”

“I’ve waited like 9 hours. I need you.”

Robert walked off with a cheeky smile and headed to the luxury bathroom. 

. . .

 

“This shower is amazing.”

“Aaron I’m trying to suck your dick here. Stop being so interested in the décor.”

Robert took Aaron’s dick all the way down his throat until his nose touched the dark hairs at his stomach making Aaron’s mouth fall open. 

Robert was pleased with the moans Aaron was making as he held Aaron’s hips. 

Robert kept looking up at Aaron, his face building from a little, to a lot of pleasure. He pulled off, standing up and taking Aaron in his hand. 

“Oi, what you doing?”

“I want to kiss you while you come.”

Aaron couldn’t love Robert anymore at that moment.

He stripped Aaron’s cock, focusing on the sensitive head as his mouth connected with Aaron’s mouth passionately. 

. . .

 

Aaron stretched his arms out wide, then settled back down into the comfy pillow. “I’m so hungry.” 

“Let’s go out then, yeah?”

“Mmm.”

Robert was trapped under a sleep Aaron. “Room service then?”

Aaron smiled. “Yeah. I don’t want to leave this room.”

“We might have to at some point!” Robert kissed the top of Aaron’s head. “As much as I’d love it. I think we should see the sights.”

Aaron laughed. “Really!?”

“What?”

Aaron sat up. “I am offering you a whole week of me.. naked.. giving you blow jobs and you want to ‘see the sights’!?”

Robert belly laughed. Loud, deep belly laughed and Aaron couldn’t help but smile. 

“What?”

“Aaron, my love..”

“Fuck off!”

Robert laughed again “Aaron, my husband, the one I will spend the rest of my life with.. we can have one afternoon seeing the sights, can’t we?”

Aaron pretended to dramatically think about it. “One..” he held one finger up “one afternoon and then the rest is me and you naked. Deal?” He held his hand out for Robert to shake.

Robert tried his best not to smile. “Deal.” He shook Aaron’s hand before pulling him on top of himself and kissing into his neck. 

 

. . . 

 

It was hot. 32 degrees hot and both men laid stretched out on their private sun loungers. 

The pool glistening in the sun with not a cloud in the sky. 

“This feels so good.” Aaron could feel the sun sinking into his skin. The warmth radiating through him. “I don’t think I could be more relaxed if I tried.”

Robert just made a small noise in agreement. 

After a while Robert felt overheated. He sat up, looking over at his husband. “I’m gunna get in the pool.”

Aaron’s eyes opened slightly. “Ok.”

He heard a splash and a few minutes later he opened his eyes to see Robert in the pool, looking out to sea. He looked so beautiful to Aaron. The sun, bouncing off his freckles, the tanned shimmer of his skin, his sun bleached hair already showing through. He couldn’t believe he got to spend the rest of his life with this beauty. “Room for a little one?”

Robert smiled without turning round. “I expect so.”

Aaron jumped in easily and swam over to Robert. 

He kissed his shoulder before holding Roberts waist under the water. He connected his body with Roberts, pushing his chest and crotch into Roberts back and arse. “You’re so fit.”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Am I?”

Aaron kissed the back of his neck. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

That’s the moment Robert suddenly felt emotional. He was the one who was lucky, he was the one who couldn’t believe he got to spend his life with the most perfect man on the planet. 

“Aaron..” Roberts voice was soft. The softness Aaron adores. He turned round in his arms. “I’m the lucky one.”

Aaron placed his hand on Roberts jaw. His thumb stroked his cheek, rubbing at the feckless that had become more pronounced in the last day. “You are so beautiful.” Aaron would’ve cringed at himself if he was anywhere else but here. “You’re my husband, the man I get to love and Cherish forever. You mean the world to me, you are my world.”

Robert felt his eyes tear up. “Shut up!” His voice broke and Aaron moved forward, inches away from his lips. 

“The love I have for you is like nothing I knew was possible.” Then he kissed Robert. It was so tender, so much depth, so much passion. 

 

. . . 

 

“Robert..… rob..”

Aaron’s hand were firmly on the headboard, white knuckles from holding on as best he could. 

Robert’s hands on Aaron’s shoulder as he fucked into him with a fast, slapping rhythm. The feeling of filling Aaron completely made his legs weak. He stilled, all the way inside his husband, stroking down his back until he reached his arse. He pulled his cheeks apart slightly, slowly pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in. Aaron was sweating like crazy as his moaning became louder and louder. He pushed back into him, moved to cover Aaron’s back with his chest, kissing his shoulder before picking up the pace again and making Aaron’s knees shake a little. 

Robert pulled out. “Get on your back.”

Aaron was blissed out. He moved from his knees and settled down on to the bed. Aaron opened his legs, inviting Robert in. 

“So beautiful.” Robert whispered as he moved Aaron’s legs up, placing them on his shoulders. The back of his thighs flush with Roberts chest. He held his hard dick, lining it up to Aaron before pushing in slowly while watching Aaron’s head push back into the pillow and his mouth fall open. 

“Fuck..” Aaron held onto Roberts arms. “Fuck me. Hard.” The last word breaking in his voice. His eyes closed. “Please…”

 

Robert had been keeping him on edge for half an hour and he knew Aaron was desperate, but he just loved to hear him voice it. 

Robert held onto Aaron’s legs and fucked into him frantically. The sound of skin slapping against skin, moaning and grunting filling the room. 

Aaron was lost in the feeling of being so fucked. Being so full and feeling every inch of Robert. His body suddenly filled with Roberts cum and the feeling of his own orgasm rushing through his body. His legs shook as the feeling of pleasure filling his muscles, his veins. His breathing was rapid, making him dizzy. 

The slow movement of Robert pulling out made his eyes roll in his head. “Fuck!”

Robert placed Aaron’s legs down onto the bed and moved to lay beside him. “Definitely fucked!”

Aaron smiled. “That’s why I married you.”


End file.
